


Plot Twist

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, M/M, Suddenly Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack might take up drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Suddenly Siblings".

Jack reeled. „We are what?“ 

His hand automatically searched for a bottle behind the bar. 

“Brother and sister,” Emily softly repeated, eyes wet. 

Amanda, not Emily, right, his mistake. More news.

He had only just returned from his faux-honeymoon with Nolan, which was supposed to smooth over two or three legal issues for Emilymanda, to find her in a moment of broken despair on his doorstep.

Who were all these people turning his life upside down?

Nolan chose this moment to reappear upstairs. “Jack, is it okay if I put my tie collection with your suit?”

Whiskey was the answer.


End file.
